


День 1. Нехорошая квартира

by serorisumu



Series: Истории для Writober 2018 [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Маленькая история по мотивам 12-й серии аниме и в целом совместной жизни Эйджи и Эша в новой квартире.





	День 1. Нехорошая квартира

Всё началось с безобидной фразы миссис Колман за традиционным воскресным бриджем, под бокал дорогого мартини, который достопочтенные домохозяйки этого дома между собой называли вторым завтраком.

\- Эйджи, милый, мы давно собирались с духом, чтобы сказать тебе об этом, - начала женщина, понизив голос и добавив в него нотку трагизма.

На один страшный миг Эйджи решил, что соседки как-то прознали о делах Эша и собрались спасать его из лап босса уличной банды. Кровь отхлынула от его лица. Миссис Браун, сидевшая подле него на диване, не могла не заметить выражение лица Эйджи, она взяла его ладонь в свои и слегка сжала, возвращая к реальности.

\- Вы живёте в нехорошей квартире, - тревожно сообщила она. – Семья Эша так поспешно купила её, что у нас никогда не было шанса сообщить его отцу об этом!

\- Что? – переспросил Эйджи. Мысли возвращались в голову, а кровь – в конечности.

\- Это правда, - кивнула миссис Оуэн; бокал в её руках качнулся в унисон. – Я слышала, что когда-то в ней кто-то умер. С тех пор ни один хозяин квартиры не задерживался в ней надолго…

\- Кажется, кто-то даже покончил жизнь самоубийством, - как будто припоминая что-то, произнесла миссис Колман.

\- Да! Сынок Стивенсонов, земля ему будет пухом. Помните? Кудрявый, темноволосый… Бедный мальчик, - подхватила миссис Оуэн. Все остальные закивали.

Дальнейшие рассуждения соседок Эйджи уже не слышал – он был слишком рад тому, что дела Эша пока не покинули пределов их квартиры. Ну а проклятые квартиры? В проклятия он не верил.

***

Если бы только миссис Колман промолчала в тот воскресный день!

Вернувшись тогда домой в бодром расположении духа, Эйджи, однако, с того дня начал замечать некоторые странности: посуда обнаруживалась не на своих местах, двери закрывались и открывались сами собой, хотя сквозняка быть не могло - окна всегда были закрыты по настоянию Эша, иногда Эйджи отчётливо слышал стук босых пяток о плитку на кухне. Иногда кто-то как будто чуть слышно звал его по имени.

Сон по ночам тоже не шёл, Эйджи будил каждый ночной шорох. Он начал провожать Эша на ночные вылазки.

\- Что происходит? - настороженно поинтересовался Эш однажды вечером, наблюдая за Эйджи, намывающим одну и ту же чашку на протяжении десяти минут. – Ты плохо выглядишь и совсем не спишь в последнее время.

Плечи Эйджи дёрнулись, чашка с глухим стуком упала в раковину.

\- Кто-то угрожал тебе? – Судя по его взгляду, Эш уже готов был идти и допрашивать каждого жителя этого дома, чтобы найти того, кто посмел напугать его Эйджи. 

\- Нет-нет! – замахал руками Эйджи и тут же замолчал. 

Он не знал, как сказать Эшу, что его до смерти напугали байки соседок-домохозяек, которые он услышал за воскресным бриджем. Сама эта мысль вызвала лёгкую улыбку на его губах.

\- Ты пугаешь меня, - хмыкнул Эш. 

Он быстро вытер полотенцем безвольные, холодные руки Эйджи и проводил юношу на диван.

\- Выкладывай.

Эйджи долго смотрел на Эша с глупым выражением лица, пока разрозненные фразы и мысли в его голове вдруг не сложились в одну ясную картинку. Как будто вынырнув из полудрёмы, он рассказал Эшу о том, что слышал от соседок, потом о том, что происходило с ним в последние недели. Потом он сделал небольшую паузу, позволяя Эшу вдоволь посмеяться над его глупостью, но тот был предельно серьёзен и также предельно серьёзно изучал его лицо.

\- Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я тут от скуки совсем съехал с катушек, - усмехнулся Эйджи. 

Тут он заметил торчащий из-под рукава футболки Эша край бинта. Он потянулся, чтобы приподнять рукав и посмотреть поближе, но Эш мягко и настойчиво перехватил его руку.

\- Правда в том, что все эти смерти могли быть не случайны, Эш. 

\- Они могли быть связаны с тем, что видно из окна квартиры.

\- Да. А я так боюсь потерять тебя… - Эйджи осёкся, сосредоточенно изучая пол под ногами и чувствуя, как бьётся пульс на запястье, под пальцами Эша.

 

Той ночью Эйджи снова не мог уснуть, слушая гул вентиляционных труб за стеной. Он уже приготовился считать овец в уме, когда услышал сонный голос Эша:

\- Не спишь?

Эйджи помотал головой. Почувствовал себя крайне глупо и ответил голосом.

\- Ложись со мной.

\- Вообще-то это я, на правах старшего, должен убаюкивать тебя, - пробурчал Эйджи, но послушно перебрался под тёплый бок Эша.

Ощущая всем телом того, за чью жизнь он до изнеможения боялся, Эйджи незаметно для себя успокоился и уже через пять минут сопел, забывшись своим обычным крепким сном. Дождавшись, когда Эйджи уснёт, Эш несколько раз осторожно провёл рукой по его чёрным волосам, раскидал пальцами примятую чёлку, коснулся губами тёплого лба. Завтра он начнёт расследовать истории предыдущих жильцов их нехорошей квартиры, а пока его ждёт самая важная миссия – сторожить долгожданный сон Эйджи.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках writober.  
> Мангу ещё не читала, мне стыдно, но после аниме обязательно!


End file.
